Götter in Weiß
Götter in Weiß ist die 16. Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Dereks Vertrauen und Souveränität wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als er und Addison über das Schicksal der schwangeren Patientin Jen in Konflikt geraten. Cristina stellt die Fähigkeiten einer angesehenen Chirurgin in Frage und Bailey ist erschüttert über Webbers nicht sehr positives Empfehlungsschreiben für ihren Wechsel in die Pädiatrie. Derek will seine schwangere Patientin Jen, die nicht mehr richtig sprechen kann, abermals operieren. Ihr Mann Rob bittet Derek und Addison im Zweifelsfall seine Frau, und nicht das Baby, zu retten, da sie jederzeit ein neues Kind machen könnten. Die OP verläuft jedoch zunächst erfolgreich. Callie, Cristina und Owen kümmern sich um John, einen Patienten, der vor einiger Zeit im Seattle Grace Hospital operiert wurde und bei dem nun Komplikationen aufgetreten sind. Als John den Namen der Chirurgin nennt, die ihn operiert hat, ist Cristina nicht überrascht. Die Chirurgin Dr. Campbell gilt zwar als renommiert und erfahren, ihre Operationsmethoden sind jedoch sehr veraltet. Cristina macht sich gerade über den "Dinosaurier" Campbell lustig, als die Chirurgin plötzlich hinter ihr steht. Cristina soll John röntgen und findet dabei Hinweise, dass Dr. Campbell bei der OP einen Fehler begangen hat. Cristina wendet sich an Webber, auch wenn Owen sie nicht unterstützt. John will jedoch wieder von Dr. Campbell operiert werden, was Webber zu Cristinas Entsetzen bewilligt. Lexie fordert weiterhin von Mark, dass sie beide ihre Beziehung öffentlich machen. Bailey arbeitet derweil an ihrem Wechsel in die Pädiatrie. Sie hat bereits einige Empfehlungsschreiben von ihren Kollegen, doch entscheidend ist die Empfehlung von Webber , die dieser jedoch noch nicht geschrieben hat. Izzie wird von einer Patientin angesprochen, der gesagt wurde, dass sie Krebs habe. Wie sich herausstellt, ist die Frau jedoch nur anämisch. Ihre Testergebnisse wurde vertauscht und Izzie wird schnell klar, mit wessen Ergebnissen sie vertauscht wurden – mit Izzies eigene. Izzie leidet somit nicht an einer harmlosen Anämie, sondern an Krebs. Sadie hatte die Ergebnisse vertauscht. Aufgebracht stürmt Izzie zu Bailey, um sich über die Inkompetenz der jungen Assistenzärzte zu beschweren, doch Bailey will davon nichts hören. Danach sucht Izzie ihren Körper nach Anzeichen für eine Krebserkankung ab und begibt sich schließlich in die Dermatologie, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Callie bittet Arizona Robbins um ein Date, doch als Arizona erfährt, dass Callie erst mit einer einzigen Frau, mit Erica, zusammen war, ist sie nicht an einer Verabredung interessiert. Arizona vergleicht Callie mit einem Baby und gesteht, dass sie sich als Kinderärztin nicht auch noch im Privatleben mit einer "Neugeborenen" beschäftigen möchte. Callie ist fassungslos. Auch Baileys Stimmung sinkt auf den Nullpunkt, als sie endlich das Empfehlungsschreiben von Webber erhält und dieses sehr förmlich und nichtssagend ist. Jens Zustand verschlechtert sich wieder rapide und sie muss erneut operiert werden. Obwohl Jen nicht mehr zu retten ist, weigert sich Derek aufzugeben und will radikale Mittel anwenden, um Jen am Leben zu erhalten, auch wenn sie dann nicht mehr wirklich sie selbst wäre. Addison ist entsetzt und fordert Derek auf, Jens Tod zu akzeptieren und wenigstens das Baby zu retten. Die beiden Ärzte stehen sich drohend gegenüber, mit Meredith dazwischen, die eine Eskalation zu verhindern versucht. Alex holt schließlich Webber, der Derek stoppt. Addison bringt das Baby auf die Welt, Jen stirbt. Als Rob vom Tod seiner Frau erfährt, ist er außer sich vor Verzweiflung und bezeichnet Derek als Mörder. Bei der OP an John provoziert Dr. Campbell Cristina immer wieder, bis diese sich wehrt und Campbells Fehler bei der ersten Operation anprangert. Dr. Campbell verliert daraufhin die Fassung und wirft Cristina aus dem OP. Nach dem Eingriff spricht Owen mit Dr. Campbell und macht ihr klar, dass man wissen muss, wann es Zeit ist, aufzuhören. Dr. Campbell beendet ihre Karriere daraufhin und schärft Cristina ein, dass es ihr eines Tages genauso ergehen könnte. Bailey spricht Webber auf das enttäuschende Empfehlungsschreiben an. Es wird klar, dass Webber mit Baileys Karriereentscheidung nicht einverstanden ist, denn er will, dass sie eines Tages seine Nachfolgerin wird. Bailey betont, dass sie nicht seine Erbin, sondern ein selbstständiger Mensch mit eigenen Zielen ist. Derweil gesteht Mark Derek endlich, dass er mit Lexie ausgeht. Derek lässt nun seinen ganzen Frust raus und schlägt Mark nieder. Zwischen den beiden Freunden entwickelt sich eine heftige Prügelei, die Owen schließlich stoppt. Am Ende des Tages bedankt sich Lexie bei Mark , dass er ihre Beziehung endlich öffentlich gemacht hat, Callie versucht in der Bar abermals mit Arizona anzubandeln, die jedoch gerade ein Date mit einer anderen Frau hat, Addison gibt Bailey ein Empfehlungsschreiben, Meredith kümmert sich um Derek und Izzie benutzt die Röntgenbilder von "Patient X" – ihre eigenen -, um die Anfänger zu unterrichten. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Gast-Star * Kate Walsh als Dr. Addison Montgomery Gast-Stars * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Jennifer Westfeldt als Jen Harmon * Ben Shenkman als Rob Harmon * Kathleen Early als Dr. Daisy Pepman * Louis Giambalvo als John Terzian * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding * Faye Dunaway als Dr. Margaret Campbell Co-Stars * Susan Merson als Lorraine * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan Musik *'Turn the Page '''von ''Matt Hires *'Error Error '''von ''Dash and Will *'Twice '''von ''Little Dragon *'Like a Ghost '''von ''Calahan *'The Planets Bend Between Us '''von ''Snow Patrol Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel An Honest Mistake ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The Bravery. Trivia *Izzie ist 29 Jahre alt. *Mit dieser Folge wird das Crossover von Grey's Anatomy und Private Practice abgeschlossen. Intro Die Menschen reagieren immer gleich, wenn sie erfahren, dass man Arzt ist. Man wird nicht mehr als Normalsterblicher angesehen. Die Menschen fangen an, einen größer zu machen, als man ist. Sie müssen uns für Götter halten, sonst wären wir wie alle anderen: unsicher, nicht fehlerfrei, gewöhnlich, mit Makeln behaftet. Deswegen treten wir selbstsicher und enegerisch auf und bleiben äußerlich gelassen. So verbergen wir die Tatsache, dass wir auch nur Menschen sind. Outro Patienten halten uns für Götter. Oder sie halten uns für Monster. Aber Tatsache ist: Wir sind auch bloß Menschen. Wir bauen Mist und kommen vom Weg ab, auch die Besten von uns haben mal einen schlechten Tag. Trotzdem machen wir weiter. Wir ruhen uns nicht auf unseren Lorbeeren aus oder feiern jedes gerettete Menschenleben, denn es gibt immer einen neuen Patienten, der unsere Hilfe braucht. Und deswegen zwingen wir uns, es immer wieder zu versuchen, damit wir immer mehr dazulernen. In der Hoffung, dass wir veilleicht eines Tages den Göttern, die wir für unsere Patienten sein müssen, ein wenig näher kommen. Zitate *Callie: Hey! *Arizona: Calliope! Sie hab ich ja ewig nicht gesehen. *Callie: Ja, na ja, ich bin Ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen! Ich weiß das ist seltsam. Da werd ich von einer Frau geküsst, der ich vorher noch nie begegnet bin. Also, ehrlich gesagt, das ist ein Abenteuer, das ich gerne eingehen möchte - zum zweiten mal. Ähh, wie auch immer, wollen Sie vielleicht mit mir ausgehen? *Arizona: Moment, heißt das Erica war Ihre erste Freundin? *Callie: Ja! *Arizona: Ohh, okay dann lautet meine Antwort leider nein. Tut mir leid. *Callie: Warten Sie, Moment mal. Was? Ähm, Sie haben mich geküsst, aus heiterem Himmel, auf ähm einer Toilette. *Arizona: Okay, genau das wollte ich vermeiden. Sie sind auf Entdeckungstour, experimentieren und sagen: YEAH!! Das ist grade eine richtig aufregende Zeit für Sie, aber ich arbeite in der Pädiatrie. Ich verbringe den ganzen Tag mit Neugeborenen und das versuche ich in meinem Privatleben zu vermeiden. Doch Ihre Frage fand ich toll. Ich fühl mich super geschmeichelt. Echt super! *Callie: Ha, Neugeborene! Ich bin keine Neugeborene! Ich bin Oberärztin und eine ausgezeichnete Chirurgin. Ich bin 'ne geschiedene Frau, alles klar? Ich... Ich bin ähh darauf angewiesen, dass Sie mir jetzt zustimmen, Bailey. Bailey? *Bailey: Dr. Webber hat mir ein 0815-Empfehlungsschreiben ausgestellt! *Callie: Was? Das ist doch irre. Dr. Webber steht auf Sie! Sie verhält sich ihren Kollegen und den Schwestern gegenüber vorbildlich. Sie recherchiert umfangreich und nützlich. Sie ist ein netter Gewinn für jedes Ausbildungsprogramm. *Bailey: Nett? Er benutzt das Wort "nett"!! *Callie: Na ja... *Bailey: Dieser Mann hätte mir mit 'ner leeren Seite auch nicht mehr geholfen! Ich habe eine 12 Personen-Domino-Operation gemacht. Ich habe einem todkranken Mädchen sechs Organe entnommen und Transplantate verpflanzt! Ich bin Dr. Bailey! Ich bin besser als nur ein "netter Gewinn"!! *Callie: Wenigstens hat er nicht gesagt Sie seien ein Baby. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode